


Wanna Fight?

by augustarium



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, but i needed this pairing, jeonghan is a kinky lil shit, jihoon hates everything, jihoon is also confused, this is a pile of trash, this is just me sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustarium/pseuds/augustarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan, Jihoon, and a hair pulling kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Fight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3dsvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3dsvt/gifts).



It’s no secret that Jeonghan had the best hair in the group. It was undeniable. 

Even through countless bleach jobs it held onto its sinfully silken consistency, and that made Jihoon jealous.  

Jihoon had been all manner of pastels. Currently his hair was a lovely apricot orange, but he was still jealous of Jeonghan’s hair. 

The smallest vocalist brooded upon this fact since he noticed just how long his hair had become. 

Which is why he was currently holed up in his studio. He didn't like how jealous he felt when he was around the other. It wasn't anything he was about to address either. 

However it was getting increasingly difficult to avoid addressing it, as Jeonghan kept appearing in the studio for one reason or another. And speaking of which- 

"Jihoonie~" Jeonghan sang, throwing his arms around the orange haired man as he leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing. 

"Hmm?" Jihoon replied absently as he focused on the song he was editing, instead of the long strands of Jeonghan's that hair tickled his cheeks from the close proximity. 

"Seungchollie told me to come get you. It's late and you need to sleep." 

Jihoon groaned and lolled back in his chair, dislodging the taller man. It wasn't that late, was it? However when he gave the clock a brief glance, it read 13 minutes past 1 in the morning.  

"I haven't finished editing." He muttered, sitting back up and sliding a headphone up from around his neck to his ear and pressing a few buttons. 

Jeonghan draped himself over him again. "Jihoon come on, this can wait till tomorrow morning." 

Jihoon made no move to acknowledge that statement and stop what he was doing. Instead he muttered something to himself about the tempo and how the bass wasn't quite synced. 

Jihoon thought he was out of the woods; but he had no such luck to escape Jeonghan and his persuasion techniques, when the elder reached over and threaded his fingers in his hair. 

"Your hair is so soft." The older male remarked as Jihoon tried his damn hardest not to melt into the careful touch of his hands.  

It wasn't _fair_ how Jeonghan was being so fucking nice and caring, the same man who throws Soonyoung under the bus so he could get 10 extra minutes of sleep in the morning, and the same man who also cuffs Chan upside the head whenever he curses. 

"Hm...come on Jihoonie..." Jeonghan murmured, now suddenly next to his ear, the soft tenor of his voice stirring something deep in his body. 

"Nnnng...no Hyung, this needs to be finished..." He whispered weakly, eyes closed, struggling to stay focused on the song and not fucking Jeonghan practically biting his- 

"Jeonghan..." Jihoon gasped, startled slightly as the elder took the tip of his ear between his teeth and nibbled gently. 

The small male gripped the arms of his chair, allowing his head to loll to the side to give Jeonghan better access. 

Jeonghan hummed and tightened his grip on Jihoon's hair, as his other hand moved to curl itself around him in a possessive manner.  

Jihoon felt his thoughts melting together in a blissful mess as Jeonghan kissed down his neck and attached his mouth to the junction of his shoulder, whining softly as he felt the long-haired man suck a hickey into his skin, tonguing the spot as he did so. 

He wound his fingers into the silken threads of Jeonghan's hair when he detached his mouth from the younger's neck.  

Jihoon was flushed pink and taking sharp, shallow breaths when Jeonghan met his gaze. Not a word could be said before the smaller man dragged him into a fierce kiss, nipping on his lower lip and pulling hard on his hair. 

Jeonghan moaned loudly against his mouth at the action, startling the petite man. 

"You...l-like that?" Jihoon gasped as they parted slightly. 

Jeonghan hummed, moving around the chair to face Jihoon head on and cage him between his arms. 

"Yes," The soft tenor of his voice resounded in his ears and the intensity of his gaze made the younger shiver with arousal. "Very much so." 

Jihoon just about cried out at how Jeonghan's smoky dark eyes bore into him when he looked up. He hissed when the elder slid his knee in between his legs to stabilise himself against the high back of the office chair. 

Jihoon stuttered his hips into Jeonghan's leg and grappling onto his forearms to keep upright. 

The elder snorted softly before he reclaimed his lips with new dominance, rendering Jihoon putty beneath him. 

Why did this feel so good? The pastel haired vocalist thought about protesting against it, but when Jeonghan reached down to palm him through his sweatpants; he immediately put the the thought out of his mind as he keened desperately, hips leaping at the firm touch. 

"J-Jeongh-han...ah... _please_..." Jihoon whined as he felt himself straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

Like the absolute ass he was, he just stood there fucking _staring_ at him with a catlike grin plastering his features, his hand not ceasing in its movements. 

It took a particularly vicious snarl of _Jeonghan_ from the younger to get him to pay attention to him again. 

Jeonghan smirked, "As you wish, Jihoon-sshi." And with that, he brought his hand to his mouth and proceeded to lick it. The elder's tongue curled around each individual finger in a manner that was entirely erotic, before it dipped below the waistband of his sweatpants and encircled his rapidly growing erection. 

Jeonghan gave an experimental tug, watching on in amusement as Jihoon's mouth fell open and he clenched the arms of the chair in attempt to not make a sound. When he squeezed harder, he got the reaction he hoped for, as the small vocalist choked out a moan. 

"Ge, Jihoonie....do you always make that face when you're turned on?" Jeonghan hummed in his ear, punctuating his statement with a sharp tug. 

Jihoon scowled. "I don't make a face Jeonghan." 

"Is that so?" Jeonghan questioned, as he continued stroking the younger. 

"You made a face earlier when I pulled your- _ah_ -hair." 

"So what if I did? I'm into that." 

"Hair pulling?" 

"Yes." 

Jihoon paused. 

"....What does it feel like? To you, I mean." 

Jeonghan hummed in thought, slowing his hand. 

"Well..." 

The elder trailed off mid-sentence. 

"Well I enjoy having my hair pulled as much as you're enjoying getting jacked off."  

Jihoon moaned as his thumb slid over the head, as if proving the elder's point. 

"But that's another story- now would you like me to blow you or not?" 

"How you can say that with a straight face, I'll never know." 

Jeonghan just grinned cattishly and fell to his knees, pulling Jihoon's sweats and boxers off in one motion.  

He grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, sneaking a hand under the large hoodie Jihoon wore to wrap a hand around his erection again. 

"Hyung, would you _just_ -" 

Jeonghan laughed, grappling his fingers into the soft skin of his thighs, and suddenly all of him was in his mouth. 

His hands flew to Jeonghan's hair as he damn near _sobbed_. 

"Fuck, _Jeonghan_." 

Maybe it was due to how tired he was that made him feel so extortionately sensitive; or maybe it was just Jeonghan, but every nerve ending in his body felt like it was buzzing with electricity. 

His breaths came short and fast when the elder began moving his head up and down on his dick. 

Jihoon felt _ruined_. He had never experienced sensations quite like how Jeonghan worked his tongue, or how his hand massaged the base of his erection, and it made him want to burst into tears and sob until there was nothing left of him. 

Jeonghan pulled off of him with a wet pop, looking up at him with those sinful dark eyes. 

"Who thought you were so sensitive?" 

"Shut the _fuck_ up, hyung." 

"Who's sucking your dick Jihoonie?" 

The peach haired male mewled as he licked a stripe up his dick and took only the tip in between his lips, hollowing his cheeks and creating a pressure that made his thighs tremble with anticipation. Jeonghan enjoyed the view from between Jihoon's legs as he bobbed up and down at a leisurely pace, watching how he reacted as he changed pace or twisted his hands at a certain angle. 

His eyes watered from the pleasure he was receiving, tugging on the taller man's hair harder and feeling how his entire throat vibrated around his dick. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck-"_  

It took one final swallow around him before he tipped over the edge. He yanked down harshly on Jeonghan's hair and wailed as he came harder than he ever thought he could. 

Jihoon's grip loosened on his hair as he road out his orgasm, his moans slowing to soft pants. 

It was a few beats before Jeonghan pulled off of his softening dick. 

Jihoon felt his mouth dry out as he saw the taller man's face. His eyes were watery and thin trails of saliva edged the corners of his mouth, which he gently dabbed away with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, and his breaths came ragged and short. 

Jeonghan gave him a dazzling smile as he stood, sporting a glorious hard on through his sweatpants. 

"Now it's probably time for you to sleep, it's almost two now." 

Jihoon's eyes moved between Jeonghan's face and his raging erection several times, his expression becoming more concerned by the second. 

"Do you need some help there?" 

Jeonghan laughed, scooping up the little vocalist and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"Not as much as you need sleep, Jihoonie." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this pile of trash, I hope you enjoyed it otherwise.  
> I was doing a SEVENTEEN writing exchange with one of my friends, and this unholy thing was born.  
> "Why?" I hear you ask. I'm weak to Jeonghan, that's why. (and I can't deal with Jihoon so I ship him with everyone)  
> This is the first thing I've written in a long long while, so I would love any and all feedback (because I'm a needy needy little pile of sin).  
> Ok thanks bye love you all <3


End file.
